


They're at it Again

by AnnieAnnProps



Series: OT3 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub, F/F, Poly, Power Play, Toys, but like, it kind of ended on an emotional note that i did not intend, it's just smut, loving smut, mercy!harem, sin - Freeform, video sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAnnProps/pseuds/AnnieAnnProps
Summary: Angela has been sent away on an assignment. Fareeha and Aleksandra decide to keep her company with a video call. -or-Sex...they have sex, that's it, glorious webcam sex-Or-Just more sex....in a closet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, again, i swear I'm working on 'At the Seams' but little 'ol thirsty me needed to write this after getting inspired. I saw this post (http://ultahit.tumblr.com/post/151215711527/commission-for-mikey-beans-theyre-at-it-again) by Ultahit a while back and i knew i wanted to write something for it. Well, here it is kiddos, playing with a few kinks that I personally don't have but it's fun to explore. Be safe and enjoy ya heathens. 
> 
> On another note, quick shout out to the lovely Saphixxx who has offered to beta read 'At the Seams', i promise you I'm working on it XD. I keep getting ideas and I'm trying not to leave this new chapter on a cliche cliffhanger.

“Hello, I received your message Fareeha, I hope everything is alright back at base?” 

Fareeha grins and sets the laptop onto the table, dipping down so her entire body blocks the view from the camera. There’s a giddiness that buzzes through her entire body as she sees Angela’s face on the screen raise a questioning eyebrow. 

“All is well. However, we hope that you enjoy the show.” Fareeha says, still smirking and lifting her black tank top over her head. Before Angela could say a thing further, a blush erupts across her face.

Stepping away from the laptop, it becomes known that Fareeha is not wearing a bra or pants or even underwear. The light in the room catches just right to show a glistening hidden beneath her trimmed curls. Moving aside, Angela can see Aleksandra kneeling naked behind her on the bed, hands clasped behind her head, a bright blue toy buried between her legs. 

In a panic, Angela tears her eyes off of the screen in her lap. Her gaze darts around the dark room of modest hotel room she was assigned to. Of course she is alone, but the fear creeps up into her gut and tangles with the steadily building heat. The instructions gave absolutely no hints to this other than to call Fareeha at around 2100 when she had a moment to be alone in her room. 

Not that she is complaining. 

Aleks chuckles, seeing Angela finally settle back down and stare intently at the scene unfolding. Not one to shy away from the spotlight, Aleks looks at the camera, knowing that she’s making ‘eye contact’ as she grinds her hips forward. She lets a groan fall from her mouth, lip caught between her teeth in a half smirk. A glance down to the video box and she is rewarded with the sight of Angela, eyes lidded and her mouth slightly agape. 

“Do you like what you see, Angela?” The doctor sinks into her pillow with a nod, a hand disappearing beneath the sheets. 

“We’ve missed you,  _ habibti.” _ Fareeha climbs onto the bed, directing her eyes at the laptop while her hands roam Aleks’ rigid landscape of muscles. She nestles her face into the crook of Aleks’ neck and presses her soft breasts against her back. “I believe that Aleksandra here has missed you the most.” 

Aleks takes a sharp breath at the sudden contact, quickly losing her smirk as Fareeha’s hands brings her hips up and then slowly back down; the toy slides easily in and out of her wet folds. 

“Oh? And what have you missed about me, dear?” 

Her eyes squeeze shut, Angela is using that damned voice full of teasing wickedness. Aleks is already having trouble forming coherent thoughts with one of Fareeha’s hands urging her up and down and the other fingering her aching clit. But she does her best to answer the question. 

“I’ve missed your voice.” The hand at her clit rises up, smearing a damp trail across her abs before wrapping around her throat. Alek’s chin is forced up, even if she did open her eyes, she’d only be staring at the blank ceiling. 

“Your mouth.” Lips seal over her taunt shoulder, sucking fast and sharp. The pain surges through her like a wildfire and she almost doubles over when teeth sink into her back. 

“Ah!” For a moment she loses focus; the hand between her legs, the fingers around her throat, sharp canines biting into her skin. Her arms jerk down and reach behind to pull Fareeha tighter against her back. The warmth of her body sends shivers over her skin.

“Get up and kneel at the foot of the bed, back to the camera.” Fareeha orders with her lips brushing against the angry red mark on Alek’s shoulder. 

It isn’t often that Aleks is the one receiving commands, but tonight with the thrill of Angela watching closely through the monitor and Fareeha’s demanding tone; she find herself very much willing to simply let go and trust in their directions. Aleks pushes herself off the mattress with a slight groan as the drenched, rubber cock begins to slip out. 

“Keep that in, dear.” Angela’s voice sounds through the speaker and Aleks comes to a screeching halt. “And don’t use your hands.” 

Embarrassment floods Aleks’ system at the order. She quickly sinks back down and does everything she can to flex her pelvic muscles and keep the toy inside as she rises back up onto her knees. It’s surface is smooth, its weight heavy as Aleks moves swiftly and carefully as to not jostle it out of her tentative grip. She can feel the amused look of Fareeha bearing down from behind her. One step, two, her knees meet the carpet.

“Good girl.” The embarrassment is washed away with Angela’s words of praise once she settles onto the floor, her back to Angela, toy resting on the ground still buried in her clinging heat. Her lips twitch up at the sense of accomplishment and she flexes, knowing how much Angela loves to run her hands over both hers and Fareeha’s muscles. 

But Angela can’t when she’s thousands of miles away on an assignment. 

“It is not nice of you to tease.” Fareeha swings her legs over the edge of the bed, spreading them wide so Aleks can see her drenched folds. With a not so gentle hand, Aleks is guided forward by the back of the head. 

Her mouth is already watering at the sight and the heady smell of Fareeha’s arousal. 

Fareeha stops her face centimeters away, Aleks can feel the heat radiating off of Fareeha’s slick sex. She holds her there for a moment before pulling her back, then guiding once again to hover right over her slit. Confused, Aleks glances up and sees Fareeha grinning smugly down at her. 

“Hands behind your back.” 

Aleks hastily complies, her eyes darting back to the prize in front of her. She could extend her tongue out, swipe up a taste of Fareeha’s desire. 

But she waits somewhat patiently for the next command, gently grinding herself down onto the toy to distract her mind from the urge to dive in face first. The seconds pass and still Fareeha just holds her there, fingers stroking through her hair as if she were a pet. 

“Tell me how much you want it.” Fareeha’s voice is gravelly, deep, and full of lust. Aleks chuckles to herself, remembering how much the soldier got off from just holding physical power of someone. She decides to stoke Fareeha’s ego for this special occasion. 

“Please, I want to lick your clit, taste you, make you come. I want it bad, ma’am.” There’s a flash in her eyes and a sharp breath at the sound of the word ‘ma’am’ rolling off of Aleks’ tongue. A surrender of power, acknowledgement of authority; in a single word, the scene is cemented and a layer of trust envelopes all of them. It sounds ridiculous, the words at least, but in the moment, it may as well be a proclamation of love. “Let me show you much I want to pleasure you, ma’am.” 

“Good girl.” This time, Fareeha whispers the words and finally presses Alek’s face against her aching sex. 

Aleks eagerly gets to work, drinking in the the wetness that quickly coats her tongue as well as the breathless sounds tumbling out from Fareeha’s mouth. She starts off with slow, broad strokes of her tongue before swirling the tip in tight circles around Fareeha’s swollen clit. The hand in her hair tightens more and more every time her places a harsh suck on the bundle of nerves, going from petting to a fistful of pink. 

Intermingled with the lewd sounds of her mouth and the soft moans of Fareeha, Aleks can hear heavy breathing from behind her filtering through the speakers. If she could look, she’d see Angela’s lips trapped between her teeth as she tries to bite back her groans. The video angle bounces up and down every now and again, a clear sign of what Angela’s hand is doing underneath the sheets. 

The fullness of the toy is not enough to make her come, but it surely does not go unnoticed as the heels of Fareeha’s feet dig into her back and pulls her forward. Every movement that Fareeha makes echoes through Aleks and in turn, shifts the toy in her needy snatch. Lust has pooled so high in her gut, but with no way out, it gives Aleks a very persuasive incentive to get Fareeha get off so that she may come. 

“Ride the toy, Aleks, and don’t you dare come before Fareeha.” Angela finally speaks, the words firm although slightly winded. 

The order is one of the last things Aleks wants right now. As she shakily brings herself up and down to ride the dildo; it just serves to push to closer to the edge without enough stimulation to bring her over. Teetering in agonizing limbo, she screws her eyes shut, not realizing she had stopped until nails dig into her scalp and a growl rumbles from above her. 

Aleks doubles her efforts. 

The heels press harder, the fingers grip tighter and looking over Fareeha’s heaving chest Aleks sees Fareeha’s teeth clenched together. ‘Almost’ cries the high moans slipping past the ivory gates, ‘right there, yes, yes,  _ yes.’.  _ Somehow Fareeha is able to switch her grip so that the pads of her fingers press down instead of the bite of her nails. Tighter and tighter until her other hand joins, her body snaps rigid and she folds over to pull Aleks’ feverously working tongue deeper. 

“ _ Shit.”  _ Fareeha cries out one last time.

Aleks slows her pace, gently lapping up the small trickle of Fareeha’s climax. She runs her tongue all along the folds as soft sighs of appreciation fills the silence. The fingers release their hold and smooth over her throbbing scalp. Fareeha tilts Aleks back enough for her to lean over and kiss her moist lips. 

“Good girl.” Fareeha murmurs once they part, full of warm affection, a thank you. Aleks smiles back, slightly smug with her body tingling in anticipation. For a second, Aleks nuzzles her face into Fareeha’s hand, kissing the calloused palm she finds.

“You haven’t come yet, have you?” She asks, Fareeha’s tone instantly shifting back to an odd blend of accusation and genuine concern. 

Aleks stiffens her back, returning to proper posture from before Fareeha had pulled her forward. She answers with a hint of pride to mask her desperation swirling in her crotch.

“No, ma’am.”

“Would you like to?” Fareeha whispers, her mouth now directly next to Alek’s ear. The small hairs of Alek’s body prickle to attention as the hot breath wash over her ear and neck. 

“Yes, please.” Aleks groans, fingers pinch and roll her hard nipples. 

“Stand up, hands on the bed, bend over and spread yourself. Show Angela how needy you are.” 

Aleks stumbles to her feet, legs slightly numb from being bent all this time. Hot, new humiliation courses through her at the sight of Angela still watching on the screen. Her confidence quickly returns; Angela is enjoying this, if the bright flush of her skin and half lidded eyes were any indication. That Aleks was the reason for Angela’s lust, the two of them in same boat boat striving for release. 

She makes a show of it, propping herself up on the pale teal sheets and thrusting her dripping sex towards the camera. The toy stands at attention on the carpet, a ring around it dark and soaked with Alek’s juices. Fareeha picks the cock up, applying a healthy serving of lube to its already slick surface; a habit that Angela had drilled into all of them. 

“I believe our good girl Aleksandra deserves a reward, don’t you agree Angela?” Fareeha grins wildly, rubbing the length of the rubber cock along Alek’s folds. 

Aleks’ mind has already slipped in deep, her entire body drumming in response to the teasing touch. She looks over her shoulder at the sound of Angela humming in mock thought. 

“Yes, I think so too. But do not forget to ask for permission to come, Aleks.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good girl.” 

Once more, the praise strums deep inside of her.

“Where would you like this, Aleks?” The toy is pulled away, Fareeha’s hand kneading the soft flesh of Aleks’ ass. 

Aleks shifts her gaze from the screen to Fareeha. The answer was usually obvious, but tonight she’s feeling a bit adventurous, something to make up for the absence of their third. 

“In my ass, ma’am” 

Fareeha blinks once before chuckling in surprise. She coats her fingers with a dollop of lube and brings them to Alek’s puckered hole.  

“Where did you want it?” She teases a finger in, barely up to the first knuckle before pulling it back out. With her mind clouded with choking lust, Aleks presses her hips back in an attempt to chase the retreating digit. 

“My ass, ma’am, please.” She whimpers, another surge of arousal rocketing into her gut at being forced to beg. Fareeha continues to tease her hole, sinking her finger into deeper with every thrust. It’s still not enough, not even with Fareeha adds a second finger, the slow burn of having her ass gradually stretched spreads across her body. 

“Please ma’am, don’t tease me anymore.” Aleks whines, her hips moving in tandem with the pumping fingers. More, she needs more. A breathless cry is ripped from her throat, her head snapping down with her chin to her chest as a third finger is added. 

“And yet you were teasing Angela earlier.” Fareeha mutters amusedly, bringing a slight twinge of shame coupled with smug pride in Aleks. 

The fingers move until the aches fades away to a pleasant buzz that vibrates across Aleks’ nerves. Gently, they extract themselves, leaving her feeling empty and hungering for more. Her hips jerk forward when the cool tip of the toy is finally pressed against her ring of muscles. 

“Ahh.” Aleks hisses out, no amount of preparation can fully prevent the searing ache of something so thick sinking into her ass. Slowly, she stretches to accommodate its wide girth, her teeth clamped tight through the pain. Fareeha brings a finger around to Aleks clit, rubbing it to distract her from the intrusion. 

Inch by inch, the blue toy disappears into Alek’s hole, bullying its way past walls that do not want it there. But Aleks pushes her hips back because the heat surging her through her is quickly becoming too much, the peak that the two of them have brought her to somehow rising even higher. Already so close when the base of the dildo finally comes to a rest against her ass. 

“Are you alright?” Fareeha asks, lovingly running her free hand over the expanse of Alek’s cheeks. 

“Da.” Aleks nods, struggling to hold onto some semblance of a breathing pattern. “Move, please.” 

And so Fareeha eases the toy back out as Alek’s walls try to cling onto it. Until her muscles are clamped tight just behind the head of the fake cock and Fareeha slowly begins to thrust it back in. Her hands twist into the sheets as the pace quickens. Moans spill with a waterfall from Aleks’ gaping mouth, intertwined strangled breaths and broken curses. 

Faster, in and out, the pain giving way to a dull ache and blinding pleasure. 

More, please, more

Aleks nearly collapses into the bed when fingers return to her clit sending arcs of electricity up her spine. Almost there, so close; the fullness of the toy, the tight circles around her clit, sharp teeth suddenly biting into the sensitive skin of her ass cheek. It’s almost embarrassing how soon she is ready to come. 

“Please, ma’am.” Aleks barely manages out, bringing her head up to look over her shoulder, trying to find Fareeha who has crouched down next to her. 

“Ask Angela for permission.”

Her eyes shoot to the laptop, pupils blown and desperate. Angela is still watching, her arm moving rapidly in the video feed. From the sounds coming from the speakers, it's obvious that she isn’t too far behind Aleks. 

“Please, may I come, ma’am?” Aleks whimpers, unsure how much longer she can hold out after being teased for the entire night. 

Fareeha doesn’t stop the thrusting of the toy, doesn’t relent with her fingers or the nipping of her teeth. All of it piling up, higher and higher, begging for a way out but Angela remains silent in her answer. 

“Please, please,  _ please ma’am. _ ” The words becomes her mantra. She fights the urge to screw them shut from the overwhelming pleasure, not daring to break eye contact with Angela even though her neck is complaining about the odd angle. Her toes curl into the carpet, her entire body strung like a bow waiting for the shot to be fired. 

“Keep your eyes on me, dear.” Its gentle reminder of what Angela enjoys. Aleks feverously nods, anything if it’ll grant her permission to come, trying to ignore the sense of shame for begging to a camera.

“Please may I come, ma’am.” 

“Yes you may.” 

_ “Thank you, fuck. Thank you, ma’am _ ”

Like broken dam, Aleks cries out, entire body trembling as she careens over the edge. White dots her vision as she comes harder than she ever has before, each thrust of the toy bringing another surge that threatens to drown her. The fingers at her aching bud are replaced by Fareeha’s lips and tongue. Through it all, Aleks puts all her effort into keeping her head turned and eyes locked on Angela on the laptop screen. A moment later, Angela is gasping and crying out with her. 

Even past the crest, Fareeha continues to pump the dildo at the same pace, giving her no time to rest between waves of pleasure. Aleks’ mind is torn between begging her to stop or continue with the thrusts. She doesn’t think it possible, but with a particularly hard suck at her clit, a change in the angle of the thrusts, and Aleks is coming for a second time. 

Taken by complete surprise, Aleks’ arms give out and she collapses onto the mattress. Her gutteral moans are lost in the sheets as her hips jerk erratically. As much as she tries to props herself back up to look back at Angela, her body refuses to comply and she is forced to ride out the aftershock holding on for dear life. 

“ _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, Fareeha, Angela!” _ Her broken sobs are scarcely hear through the muffling of the sheets. 

Gradually, Fareeha slows her pace, finally easing Aleks back down from her two orgasms. She tenderly kisses over the fresh teeth marks on Aleks’ ass, pulling the dildo out with a lewd ‘pop’ and setting in onto the floor. Her mouth move over to Alek’s slit, placing a light kiss and dragging her tongue across Alek’s over stimulated sex. 

All Aleks can manage is soft groan as she is eventually able to lift herself off of the bed. Fareeha pulls back, allowing Aleks to flip around and stare up at the ceiling still half dazed. Her mind and body hums with sweet satisfaction. 

The bed dips down as Fareeha lays down beside her, laptop in hand. With a bit of finagling, The two of them worm their way under the covers with Angela settled on top the of the sheets between them. Fareeha taps on the screen, shutting off the lights of the room linked to the computer. 

“I’ve missed you two.” Angela is the first to speak, voice already heavy with sleep. She smiles longingly, relaxing back into her pillow. 

“We’ve missed you too, Angela.” Aleks replies, pulling Fareeha close so that both their faces can fit into the view of the camera. 

Though the excitement of the night is winding down into a blanket that wants to bathe them in the serenity of sleep, they stay awake for the next hour or so catching up on the the last couple of days. Caring whispers of ‘how was your day’, ‘Are you alright?’, and ‘we can’t wait until you come home.’ 

No one said that a relationship in Overwatch was going to be easy and it’s moments like this that it gets just a little easier to cope with the distance.  And it’s moments like this that they cherish in the warmth of each other’s love trying to ignore the thought that tomorrow may never come. 


	2. They're at it Again...And Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i swear, i thought it was the end, and then Ultahit drew more smut and i couldn't help myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this at school, so IT guy, if you’re seeing this, enjoy the show
> 
> Also, this become a much bigger endeavor than I anticipated it to be.

* * *

Regret

Aleksandra would go as far to call this feeling slowly eating away at her sanity ‘regret’.

She bites the inside of her cheek at the sound of footsteps outside the closet door, Fareeha’s hand pressing tighter against her lips. Her heavy breaths whistle through her nose, it is the only sound other than the soft rustling of their clothes in the dimly lit room. Aleks squeezes her eyes shut, choking back a groan; Fareeha’s fingers relentless in their agonizingly slow thrusts.

“You had to know this was coming.” 

And she did, a part of Aleks’ mind would warn her every time she would snap another picture and send it over to Fareeha. Pictures of her alone at the gym, shirt bunched up to show off her abs and chest in just a sports bra, of her in the bathtub with an absurd amount of bubbles, a cheeky photo of her wearing the underwear that Fareeha loved so much. 

Yes, she knew this was coming, but she was so much of a smug bastard at the time to care. But now, pinned against the wall with a hand clamped around her mouth and another stuffed down her pants, she was definitely starting to regret teasing the woman while Fareeha was away on an assignment. 

Her mistake came when she felt bold enough to include Angela on the usual send list of one, who, by accounts of Fareeha, took the unexpected pictures a lot less gracefully; muttering an flimsy excuse and immediately leaving the briefing room red faced. 

Aleks bites her tongue hard enough to taste copper, another finger slipping into her making three. The angle is odd, not right enough to bring her past the halfway point, but the situation itself is enough to supplement the steady trickle of arousal that soaks Fareeha’s hand. 

A supply closet, across the hall of a briefing room where Angela was just meters away in a meeting with Winston and Lena. Soldiers outside milling about every so often, the door unlocked, anyone could walk in and catch them. 

She moans deep in her chest, holding onto the small of Fareeha’s back for support. 

Not allowed to come until Angela is finished with her meeting that started 20 minutes ago. 

And so Aleks holds on for dear life, latching onto Fareeha’s eyes gleaming in the darkness with mirth and sadism. Retribution for her actions and boy does Aleks loves to be punished. The hand at her mouth peels away, the fingers bullying their way past her lips and knocking against her clenched teeth. 

“Open.” She is too wound up to put up a fight, already having it beat out of her in the first ten minutes the they spent kissing. A whole month that Angela and Fareeha had left the base to go to London. A long, lonely month that Zarya spent nights at the gym working out her sexual frustration. 

The moment her teeth part, two fingers slide in, pressing her tongue to the floor of her mouth. A groan spills out of instinct, sending a bolt of fear down her spine. Fareeha’s fingers press deeper in, her thumb gripping tight onto the bottom of her chin. Ragged breaths are taken through her now open mouth as she struggles not to clamp down on the invading digits. The ones in her slit pump faster, bringing her closer to a climax she knows Fareeha will not allow her to have. 

“Wider.” Aleks groans at the command, her jaw beginning to ache from being held open. 

Suddenly, there a pair outside the door, voices that neither of them recognize. Their footsteps stop right outside as their indecipherable chatter continues. 

Aleks’ heart goes into overdrive, both at the sound and the wicked grin spreading on Fareeha’s face. She comes in close, whispering against Aleks’ cheek as her fingers in her pants quicken. 

“Keep quiet.” 

She clenches her hand into a tight fist against the wall, the other digging into Fareeha’s back. Aleks’ eyes go wide, the fingers in her mouth beginning to slide in and out, at times tickling the back of her throat. 

“ _ Ah. _ ” Aleks gags once, the fingers thrusting back far enough to kick in the reflex with no time to prepare. In a flash, they extract themselves, returning to clamping tight over her lips. 

The conversation outside pauses, as if listening for something. They could surely hear the deafening pounding of Aleks’ heart and the lewd noises of Fareeha’s fingers still pumping in and out and  _ fuck _

Intoxicating fear chokes Aleks’ mind. She thrusts her hips, desperately grinding her clit against Fareeha’s open palm. So close, so close, she couldn’t care less if whoever was outside walked in on them now. Wound so tight, she just needed to fucking  _ come. _

“Aleks.” Fareeha growls the warning low, her hand pressing Aleks hard into the wall, forcing her to stay still with the fingers buried deep in her, unmoving. 

An stock still she stays, obey and be rewarded, she knows this. She’s so out of practice but she’ll try her best to stem the desperate call of release. Instead, Aleks focuses on Fareeha’s body pressed flush against hers, how the shifting of the woman’s muscles feels against her, even through the fabric of their clothes. Fareeha’s smell that she missed so much. The thought of finally spending time with her and Angela. 

It works long enough for the conversation to pick back up outside, retreating footsteps and silence once more. 

“So desperate.” Another surge of arousal at the humiliation, there was something so electrifying to be under the control of the woman who came the closest to matching her physically. On some nights, she would purposely lose during their sparring match just to feel Fareeha pin her to the padded floor with a triumphant smirk on her face. 

She hoped that tonight would be one of those nights. 

An inappropriately cheerful chime rings out from Fareeha’s back pocket. Aleks lets out a sigh of both relief and disappointment as Fareeha pulls away. She keep eye contact with Aleks as she wipes her hands dry onto Aleks’ shirt. 

The bright screen illuminates the small closet, a message from Angela that sets Aleks’ nerves alight with anticipation. 

“My quarters in ten minutes, I do hope neither of you have plans for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

“Do not disturb unless emergency. For all other concerns, see Doctor Gubler, Medical Ward D4”

Both Aleksandra and Fareeha crack a grin at the small holodisk message at the front desk of the med-bay. While everyone else thought the occasional sign meant Angela was taking a night for herself, they knew better,  _ much better. _

“Hello, Angela. It’s us.” Fareeha presses the com button next to the door, waiting for an answer. 

“Excellent, enter.” With a glance back to Aleks, Fareeha pushes the steel door open, the warm lights of Angela’s attached quarters flooding into the empty med-bay, the door shutting and locking behind them.  

From across the room is Angela seated in her usual chair, dressed in black lace lingerie and legs crossed. She tilts her chin high, motioning for Fareeha to come over, not even sparing Aleks a glance. 

Anxiousness swells in Aleks’ gut, she knows this side of Angela; the last time being when Fareeha refused to tell Angela about a rib she broke during a mission and ended up collapsing during one of their nights. She got healed alright, not without consequences. While Aleks had never been on the receiving end of Angela’s smoldering wrath, Fareeha had been enough for her to get a good idea of what was to come. 

Aleks presses her thighs together, still half aroused from their session in the supply closet. 

“Greetings.” Angela smiles up at Fareeha, tilting up and welcoming her with a warm kiss that doesn’t fail to send a pang of envy through Aleks. 

But she knows better than to disobey at a time like this. 

The kiss deepens, Angela quickly tugging off Fareeha’s shirt and peppering her abs with open mouthed kisses. Fareeha moans softly, running her fingers loosely through Angela’s hair. Still, neither of them acknowledge Aleks’ presence. It takes a lot for Aleks not to shove her hand down her pants to answer the throb of her sex watching the two women she loved the most like this. 

So she stands there, feeling slightly awkward, mostly uncomfortably flustered, and definitely oh so turned on. 

“On your knees.” Aleks’ heart leaps, thinking that she’ll finally get to participate, but Angela isn’t looking at her, instead she’s gently guiding Fareeha to the foot of the chair.

She clenches her hands at her sides, desperately wishing she was in Fareeha’s place right now, kissing her way up Angela’s tantalizing legs, receiving soft words of praise. Aleks looks down for a moment, the sight making her go mad with lust. 

“Don’t you dare stop watching, dear.” Her head snaps up, a mixture of fear and relief for finally being spoken to, albeit for fucking up. 

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry, ma’am.” The flush of shame comes over Aleks; already so deep. Messing with Fareeha was one thing, but Angela just had this air around her that made even the slightest mistake worthy of feverish apologies. 

However, there is no ‘good girl’ after the prompt response and Aleks’ heart drops just a hair. 

This was obviously all planned out without Aleksandra’s knowledge, a fact that serves to make her even hornier. What else did they have in store for her, just what sort of punishment did she get herself into. Aleks squirms in her spot, bound only by Angela’s words as she tries to focus on the scene before her. 

Fareeha nips along the insides of Angela’s legs, helping her ease them onto her shoulders. Her eyes are locked with Angela’s; confident and eager. She brings her nose to Angela’s clothed sex, nudging it first before wrapping her lips around it. Even through the fabric, she can feel the dampness trapped behind the panties. 

With broad strokes she licks firmly, tasting only cotton but receiving a sigh of pleasure above her. A few more and the fabric is soaked on both sides. 

“Push them aside, I want to feel you.” Fareeha is all too happy to comply, tugging the panties aside and repeating the pattern. Wide strokes that lap up the sweetness she finds, some playful swirling and dips before sealing her lips around Angela’s throbbing clit. 

Angela groans, pulling Fareeha closer by the heels of her feet and the grip on her hair. Her head tilts back, golden hair spilling behind her like a waterfall. From her mouth spills forth a gentle stream of ‘yes, right there.’ and ‘good girl, good girl’. 

Fareeha draws circles around her clit with her tongue, easing two fingers into her dripping slit. She lets out a low moan of her own at the feeling of Angela’s walls pulling her in; impossibly hot and slick with arousal. The grip on her head tightens with a sharp cry when she curls the up and beings a steady pace pumping them in and out. 

Angela’s blue eyes are narrow staring down at Fareeha. Her mouth open to allow shallow pants of air and half-formed words. Fareeha can feel Angela clenching tighter, her moans growing high and higher. 

“I-I’m going to come.” Angela manages out, still watching intently as Fareeha sucks hard on her bud one last time, bringing soaring over the edge. 

And finally, after a few moments to catch her breath, Angela’s piercing eyes lock onto Aleks’. The look itself is enough to make her muscles lock up and Aleks very  _ very _ aware of the ache between her legs. The gaze only lasts a second before Angela is helping Fareeha up, kissing away the mess left on her chin. 

“Thank you.” She murmurs against Fareeha’s lips.

“My pleasure.” Fareeha give her a small smile, kissing her back. 

“Did you enjoy the show, Aleksandra?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Aleks’ spine straightens like a steel rod, heart pounding and body begging to be touched. She doesn’t miss the look of smug amusement on Fareeha’s face; a look she would wear whenever Fareeha would be the one in trouble. 

“Come over here.” Her limbs jerk forward in response to the order, normally smooth movement replaced with hurried steps that rub her thighs together and sends her mind deeper into a churning pit of desire. “Undress yourself from the waist up.”

Her shirt is tossed onto the bed along with her bra and Aleks is left topless standing front of Angela who takes her sweet time dragging her eyes over Aleks’ chiseled physique. She flexes with needing the command to, knowing exactly what Angela is looking for. A risk, yes, to act without an order, but she’s rewarded with a hum of approval from Angela. 

“On your knees, hands by your side, facing Fareeha.” She complies, knees on the soft carpet, feeling a bit better about her luck. Perhaps that was the punishment; simply watch them without partaking, it would make sense considering her offense.

Immediately, Angela’s hands are stroking across her back, kneading her muscles harshly but it’s not a treatment Aleks is unaccustomed to. The hands find a knot that had been bothering for days now and she braces herself for the pressure to come. 

“Remember to breathe.”

Aleks sucks a breath in.

Her shoulder erupts with blinding pain and she struggles to keep still as Angela’s surprisingly strong hands work at the knot without mercy. A hand under her chin drags her face up, eyes struggling to stay open. Fareeha watches her intently as she stifles back sobs of pain.

“Breathe, Aleks.” Fareeha reminds her, noticing a long pause between her sounds.

Soon, the knot is gone, replaced by a dull, pleasant throb. 

Aleks unleashes a low groan, sagging slightly into Fareeha’s hand. 

Angela continues to examine Aleks back, finding knot after knot; evidence of her pushing herself too far at the gym while they were gone. With every one that she finds comes the reminder to breathe followed by searing pain and an ache in both her back and her crotch. By the end of it, Aleks head is only being held up by Fareeha’s hand and her body is enveloped by a buzz of satisfaction. 

“How you feeling?” Angela asks, placing a soft kisses onto the back of Aleks’ neck.

“Very good, ma’am. Thank you, ma’am.” she feels so at ease between the two, taken care of, for a moment she forget just what brought her here in the first place. 

“You’ve missed us while we were gone, haven’t you.” Nail scratch the small hairs at the base of Aleks’ skull, more waves of pleasure of warmth spreading through her body. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Why don’t you show Fareeha how much you’ve missed her.” Aleks cracks her eyes up, suddenly aware and eager. Fareeha always brought out the rowdy side of her, even better to tease her with her affinity for physical control. 

She’s about to bring her hands up to pull down Fareeha’s shorts when the hand at her chin buries itself into her hair and harshly snaps her backwards. Aleks bites back a yelp of surprise, a new fire burning in her eyes to make Fareeha work for it. 

“No hands, use your mouth.” Predictable, the smudge of annoyance in Fareeha’s voice is enough to quirk up the corner of Aleks’ lips. 

The hand guides her face foward to the waistband of Fareeha’s basketball shorts, Aleks’ own hands clasped tight behind her back. With her teeth, Aleks grips a mouthful of the jersey material as well as the underwear beneath, alternating between either side until they’re just above her knees. Fareeha releases her grip for Aleks to finish lowering them far enough for her to step out. 

Aleks twitches forward at a sudden weight settling between her shoulder blades. A quick glance back and she is greeted with Angela leaning back in her chair, a smirk playing on her lips and feet resting on Aleks’ back. 

A footstool, reduced to a footstool and, dear lord, another shot of molten arousal floods her gut. 

“Focus, dear.” 

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry ma’am.” 

She can barely think, if this was a punishment then she would gladly keep misbehaving. Fareeha’s hand pulls her gaze back up. Aleks’ eyes flick down, noticing the trail already seeping from Fareeha’s sex. 

“Beg.” 

Aleks has half the mind to disobey, it’s Fareeha after all. Her moment of hesitation earns her a sharp strike across the face. It’s obviously been pulled back; she has felt the full force of the woman’s fist and this was barely enough to leave a mark. But while it gets the message across, Aleks can’t help the amusement bubbling up in her chest. 

“ _ Beg” _

“Please,” Her whole heart is not into it, not yet, not when it’s so entertaining to see Fareeha pissed off. She relents, for the moment, relishing in the way the humiliation intertwines with her climbing arousal. “Please ma’am, I‘ve missed your cunt so badly.”

Fareeha brings her face centimeters away, holding her steady. For a moment, Aleks can’t believe that she just said that. Judging by how wide Fareeha’s pupils are and the heaving of her chest; it has definitely done something for Fareeha. For all they have done together, being at the mercy of Fareeha was still new territory for her.

“Again.” Fareeha commands, slightly breathless.

“Please, ma’am, let me make you come. I want your taste on my tongue.” No sooner had the words left her mouth does Fareeha shove her face into her waiting slit. 

The smell is intoxicating, truly reminding Aleks of just what she has missed in the past month. She puts her tongue to work immediately, setting a feverish pace to rival the bruising grip Fareeha has on her head. Aleks slides her eyes closed, thankful that Fareeha doesn’t care whether eye contact is made or not. She puts all her effort into her mouth, pushing past the ache rapidly setting into her jaw at the awkward angle. 

She is reminded of Angela’s feet when they shift, repositioning and sending another throb to her snatch. Used like this, nothing to pleasure herself with, just for them. New, thrilling and making Aleks more desperate than ever.

“Good girl.” 

Finally, words of praise that set her mind alight. Aleks glances up, Fareeha’s head thrown back as she rides Alek’s mouth. Her hips begins to buck harsher, falling out of rhythm with her movements as Aleks scrambles to keep up. 

“Good girl,  _ fuck, Aleks.” _ Fareeha snarls and holds Aleks’ head with both hands. 

Her hips offer one, two, three more erratic jerks before her entire body snaps tight, trembling as Fareeha rides out the waves. Aleks’ can only breath in the heady musk of of Fareeha as she it pressed tight against her sex. Gently, she lowers Fareeha down from her orgasm with light laps of her tongue.

Her head is finally released. Fareeha stumbles a step back, crouching down and pulling Aleks into a deep kiss. It’s desperate and uncharastically needy that makes Aleks question the motive behind it. 

“I’ve missed you.” Fareeha whisper quietly, still slightly winded, her eyes and voice full of warmth. 

“I’ve missed you too, the both of you.” Aleks can’t look back at Angela but she feels the feet lift off her back and Angela’s hands and lips on her neck.

Now’s not the time for the question on the tip of her tongue, so she files it away for later, especially with Fareeha’s hands roaming lower and palming her breasts. Aleks groans, falling forward at the touch that she’s been desperate for the entire night. 

“On your arms on knees.” Fareeha whispers into her ear, Aleks is too eager to play anymore games. 

Finally, finally she’ll get to come. 

Fareeha makes quick work of pulling Alek’s trousers off, finding that she has soaked through her boxers and into the navy blue canvas. A hand presses her into the carpet. It holds her steady as the other brushes along the length of her slit, picking up where they left off in the closet. Aleks is already so wet and needy, a high whine leaving her throat when Fareeha easily slips two fingers in.

There are no words spoken, just the firm pressure of the hand on her back and the ministrations of the one between her legs. The only sounds of the room are of Alek’s ragged breathing the lew noises of Fareeha’s fingers pumping in and out. Aleks glances at Angela, taking a small note of smug satisfaction at the sight of her watching and her own hand down her panties. 

Aleks tries to lift her back up and buck her hips when a third finger enters but is pressed back down onto the floor. Groans of mild frustration just serve to make Fareeha push her down harder. 

“Patience.” 

Aleks hates being patient. 

But she does her best, watching Angela watch her, placing her hand on the back of head, pretending that it’s Angela’s fingers playing with the small hairs. Her eyes slide closed, the heel of Fareeha’s hand digging into a sore spot in her back. The pain intensifies the coiling in her gut, quickly bringing her higher and higher. 

Soon, teeth join in, nipping at the flesh right above her ass and then the ass cheeks themselves. She tries to squirm, again being met with Fareeha’s unrelenting hold. Aleks’ moans turn into whimpers, no longer able to hold eye contact, she presses her forehead into the carpet. 

“Please.” She whispers into the soft fibers, her hands clenching until her knuckles turn white. 

“Louder.” Fareeha hastens the pace, grinning and pressing her body flush against Alek’s back. Aleks groans deeply at the new weight, thoroughly pinned to the floor as she desperately tries to keep up with the building pressure. 

“Please, may I come, ma’am.” 

“You may.” 

This time, it only takes her asking once for Fareeha to grant permission. Body forced to hold still, fingers thrusting and thumb drawing tight circles around her clit. Aleks puts up a fight as she comes, taking great pleasure when Fareeha is able to keep her pinned down. 

With a soft cry, she relents, collapsing onto the ground and happily riding out the orgasm coursing through her body. Gradually, the fingers slow, becoming two, then one, then a gentle tongue that lazily strokes along her lips. 

Aleks chest heaves up and down, she hadn’t realized how highly strung she was until finally being brought to an orgasm. She props herself onto her butt and elbows, smirking at the look of satisfaction on Angela’s face; a clear sign that she had come a second time. 

Angela stands up from her chair, extending a hand out to each of them and helping them to their feet. Warm arms are wrapped around Aleks, both from Angela and Fareeha. 

Eventually, they make it onto the bed and under the covers, Aleks snuggled in between Fareeha and Angela. Not their usual arrangement; but again, Aleks isn’t complaining. 

“We had a close call on our assignment.” Fareeha confesses after a quiet moment, hands stroking the back of Aleks neck.

Aleks’ heart stops at the news, realizing that must’ve been the break in character earlier. She remains silent, not pressing for details, knowing what it’s like, but pressing kisses into Fareeha’s collarbone and cupping Angela’s hand in hers. 

“I am grateful that you two made it out alright.” 

Angela pulls herself tight against Aleks’ back, peppering it with small kisses.

“We are too.” 


End file.
